Hey Jealousy
by luverofthings
Summary: Brennan is having a bad day. Can Booth make it better?


She had been extremely agitated since she woke up that morning, leaving for work before Booth. At 7 months pregnant, her lower back had been hurting her since she woke up, now her feet and legs had swollen up.

_remains found. pick u up in 15?_

She sighed and rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Booth, she just did not have the energy to deal with him at this very moment.

_That will not be necessary. Send me the address, I will meet you there._

_U ok?_

_Yes Booth. I'll see you there._

_K. Luv u._

When she got to the scene, she saw the hill she had to climb and thought about the kit she had to carry. She thought about calling Booth to have him carry it up for her, but then it would look like he was coddling her. That she was too needy, and she did not want people in their professional setting thinking that about her. She had fought long and hard to get the respect she has now, and she is not going to let one bad day stop that.

Climbing to the peak of the hill she looked down onto the scene in front of her. FBI technicians and investigators taping off the crime scene. Equipment being put into place.

Then a new female face, her smile too big and attentive, her eyes to bright, her hands and body to close to a certain Agent who she shared a bed with.

Willing her heart rate to slow down, her breathing to slow, Brennan marched up to her partner and the new face who wore a FBI parka, whose back was still turned to her. New face had her hand on Booth's arm as he was explaining something to her. Brennan set her kit down none to gently, "As sexually appealing as Agent Booth is would you please remove your hand from him before I am forced to do it for you?"

Booth jumped, turned around to see his heavily pregnant girlfriend, with the most pissed off expression he had seen on her face in months. He was just explaining something to the rookie, and had not realized she was touching him.

"Excuse me?" New face balked, "who do you think you are?!"

Brennan taking short, exasperated breaths didn't know what to do know. She didn't even know how she had gotten this out of control, so she did what had never really taken a lot of thought anymore. She grabbed Booth by his lapels, and pushed her mouth against his.

Taken aback at first, he inhaled through his nose sharply, but sensing she needed this, him, in this moment. He parted his lips letting her slip her tongue into his mouth, letting his hands come to rest on her firm rounded belly, his daughter.

Pulling away, Brennan finally took as deep and calming breath as she could. Looking up at him through her gorgeous blue eyes, "You're mine, Booth," she reminded him, like he actually needed it.

"We all know that, baby," he assured her, smiling softly, resting his forehead against hers for a minute. It was a rare thing when his Bones showed her alpha-female, jealous side. It was true. Everyone they worked with knew that Booth was Brennan's and Brennan was Booth's. From the Jeffersonian lab techs to the FBI lab techs to the cleanup crew. And know the new face knows it to.

"You sure you're okay? I can call in Clark if you want," he felt her take a breath as if to argue with him, "I'm not trying to upset you. But you look like you've had a hard stressful day already, and I don't want you to put yourself or our child in danger. NOT that I think you would intentionally, but you have a tendency to push yourself, and I won't let that happen anymore. I love you."

"I will be fine, I promise. If that at all changes, you will be the second to know, me being the first of course," she chuckled at the little joke she made.

He chuckled too, kissed her forehead again. "Sounds good. Maybe you should apologize to Agent Grant for…"

"Very well," as much as she hated to admit it, she had learned certain social graces and queues by being around Booth and Angela all these years. She looked past Booth and at the new face, which was looking at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Agent Grant, I assumed someone who has graduated the academy at Quantico would show more professionalism in the work environment. In the future I suggest refraining from touching others."

The new Agent turned beat red as she heard chuckles from her new co-workers. No wonder she thought she heard gasps seconds before this other woman confronted her.

"Show me to the remains, Booth," she said bending over to pick her kit back up, only to find it missing.

"Got it right here, Bones," her kit already in his hand, "Let's get a move on before this case solves itself."

"Booth, that's not…." She walked in front of him now, the familiar feel of his hand on her back, one of the most comforting things to happen all day, "You are being amusing," she chuckled to herself. "I am sorry I overreacted earlier," she said to him honestly as they walked to their destination.

"That would never happen, Bones. Ever. You're stuck with me now," he smirked and winked at her.

**A/N I am aware that Brennan is kind of OOC in this but it would still be funny. **


End file.
